film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Unforgettable (2017)
Unforgettable is a 2017 film starring Rosario Dawson, Katherine Heigl and Geoff Stults, directed by Denise Di Novi, written by Christina Hodson and produced by Di Novi, Alison Greenspan and Ravi D. Mehta. Plot The film begins when Julia Banks is being questioned by a detective in the murder of her psychotic ex-boyfriend, Michael. Julia claims that she has been set up and that she has nothing to do with the murder, despite social media conversations clearly showing Julia lusting after him. The scene then cuts to six months earlier, with Julia getting a send-off from her boss and friend, Ali, from her job as chief online editor for a storytelling website. Julia is now going to work remotely from the mansion she will be sharing with her new loving fiancé, David Connover, and her soon-to-be stepdaughter, Lily. Arriving at David's, she is greeted by David's ex-wife, Tessa, who is still not coping with the end of her marriage two years earlier. The next evening, Tessa shows up at the house to drop off something, but Lily insists she stays for dinner. While they are eating, Tessa openly criticizes Julia's cooking and leaves. Julia then gets a notification that her restraining order against Michael has expired, much to her distress. Tessa is visited by her controlling mother, "Lovey", who constantly belittles Tessa. Tessa puts Julia's name into an identity search engine and discovers her restraining order against Michael. She sets up a Facebook account as Julia and begins messaging Michael, telling him how much "Julia" misses him. Julia receives a surprise flower delivery, sent anonymously by Tessa to make it look like Julia is having an affair. While Julia is at the door, Tessa sneaks in and steals David's watch, his grandmother's wedding ring, and a pair of Julia's panties. That afternoon, while Julia and Lily go to a farmer's market to see David's brewery booth, Lily wanders off. After a few minutes of frantic searching, she finds Lily in Tessa's arms, who is complaining to David about Julia's incompetence as a mother. When Tessa shows up at the house, Julia yells at her about trying to get back into David's life. That afternoon, the two have lunch together to try and reconcile, and Tessa reveals the reason that David left her was because he supposedly suspected that she was having an affair. Tessa then mails Michael the watch and panties. A few days later, Tessa attempts to get Lily to ride an unruly horse at her horseback riding practice. Julia notices how scared and terrified Lily is and takes her home, much to Tessa's annoyance. That night, Tessa is seen pleasuring herself in her car while sending sexually explicit messages (while posing as Julia), to Michael. Tessa cuts Lily's long hair short for leaving riding practice early as punishment, leading to a heated argument with Julia when Tessa drops Lily off at the house, causing her to throws herself down the stairs and pretends that Julia accidentally pushed her when David arrives a few minutes later. After taking Tessa to a hospital, David castigates Julia for treating his ex-wife so badly. When Julia calls on Ali for help, the two discover that Tessa has a child services record as a teenager for attempting to kill her father when he cheated on her mother for his secretary. Tessa messages Michael, as Julia, saying she wants him to visit for sex. Michael enters the house when Julia is alone, and when she spurns his advances, Michael's violent tendencies emerge. A badly beaten Julia stabs him in the leg with a kitchen knife and escapes the house. Tessa, who was waiting outside, enters Julia’s house and stabs Michael in his chest. The police release Julia (returning to the opening of the movie), stating the investigation will continue. After a tearful Julia explains her history with Michael he is supportive, but then the Police show him the "evidence" a disillusioned David goes to Tessa's house to get Lily. He sees burned gloves in the fireplace and his grandmother's wedding ring on Tessa's finger, finally realizing that Tessa set up Julia and that Julia was telling the truth. She knocks him out with a fireplace poker. Julia arrives and tries to call 9-1-1. Tessa finds her and the two fight, ending with Julia knocking her out. Julia rushes to revive David, but is attacked again by Tessa, now using a knife. When she sees herself in a mirror, Tessa realizes the monster she has become and impales herself in the stomach on the knife when Julia is now holding – begging Julia to not let Lily remember her like this. Six months later, David and Julia are newly married and, with Lily, have moved into a new house. Julia answers the door to find Lovey, wanting to see her granddaughter. Julia looks on in horror as she hugs Lily. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:April 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:American films